Drark
"Sel, I know you won't like this, but I don't like eating human, I'm sure they didn't evolve on this planet just to be our food source." Drark telling Seldragia on his views towards humans. Drark is a Low-Born caste member of the Dragoian species who just happened to be the love of the Dragoian queen Seldragia Bles. Profile *Name: Drark *Birth Date: 1876 *Height: 10ft *Species: Dragoian *Gender: Male *Weight: 1913 Kg Overview Drark was a low-born worker who worked in various villages during his life before he met Imperial Queen Seldragia Bles in 1932 and the two of them fell in love. Drark met Seldragia when he was working in the village near her favourite country estate, Drark was first seen looking up at her state car while he was lying in a muddy puddle after being pushed down into it by one of Seldragia's guards. It was love at first sight, and Drark was later that day invited secretly up to Seldragia's estate via a secret neatly-written note telling him how to get in. Drark was finally married to Seldragia, although not elevating him above his born into caste despite being married to the queen, in 1940, shortly after the Dragoian Civil War ended. After the civil war, he no longer lived in substandard workers housing, but alongside Seldragia in the capital's palace, acting as Seldragia's aide with a token rank of captain. While in the palace, he is often the subject of many harsh comments from TwinBragia due to his relationship with the queen, and because he is not a snack for her. Drark is unusual among Dragoians, as he does not have the typical red eyes, instead having a much less common blue eye, this differance is part of the reason Seldragia loved him, and also a subject of much ridicule at a young age. Drark also has a voice considered to be very high for a Dragoian, which when shouting can sometimes become higher pitched than most DragonKin females can go. Drark only revealed his disgust at eating humans to Seldragia after many months of dating, since it is considered bad form to not consider humans as a food source. Drark is often called, rather sweetly, Drarkikins by Seldragia, Drark finds this comforting and bonding due to the affection Seldragia puts into the word, in addition to this, Drark is allowed to call Seldragia 'Sel' and not have to say your grace or your majesty when talking to her. Pre-Civil War A few weeks after meeting Seldragia for the first time, it was 10pm local time, Drark snook into the estate's dining hall through an open window following neatly written instructions left on a note dropped off in his shack earlier that day by one of the Imperial Guards of queen Seldragia. When Drark had climbed in, he shut the window and walked across the dark room slowly to make sure he wasn't heard, as Seldragia's guards would capture him if they caught him tresspassing in the Queen's estate. As he crept towards where he knew a door was as told on the note, he collided with a gilded chair (heavy due to all the extra decoration) and tripped, causing a loud thud, this prompted Drark to scramble under the table just as he heard footsteps coming towards the room. A few seconds later the light flickered on and a feminate voice called out 'Drarkikins, I know you are in here, it's all right', to Drark, this was a blessing since he expected a guard to find him, not the queen herself. He crawled out from under the massive table to find Seldragia Bles standing there, in a white night gown that was loose enough so her feminine form was not outwardly noticeable except for her large breasts, looking down sweetly at him. With this, Drark said quite rapidly in his relatively high-pitched voice 'Sorry Sel, I was clumsy, take the damage I caused from my already measly pay-check', Seldragia replied sweetly 'Drarkikins, don't worry, you didn't do anything wrong, you just hit something in the dark, come here...' after saying come here, she grabbed Drark and hugged him and because he was hanging his head in shame, his face got smothered by her breasts. 'Isn't that better Drarkikins?' Drark tried to reply 'Yes Sel, but please can you let go of me, your breasts are suffocating me!' but his voice was muffled by Seldragia's breasts so she only heard the Yes Sel and carried on hugging Drark until she heard him gasping, when she let go, Drark fell to the floor, gasping for air. This prompted Seldragia to say 'Come on sweetie, come with me, I think you will be pleasantly surprised by what I will do with you' Drark, still gasping, managed to rasp 'O *gasp for air* K Sel'. With her request confirmed, Seldragia turned on her heel and casually walked off towards the stairs with a just recovered Drark sticking close behind her. When they reached Seldragia's room, she started to unfasten her dressing gown, much to Drark's amazement (before, Seldragia refused to let Drark see her in her underwear), and started to take it off when Drark asked 'Are you letting me see you in your underwear? You've refused before?', she replied sweetly 'It's because you didn't ask that I am, you have finally not given in to temptation, so you can finally be rewarded. You can finally see me as only a lover can, or some pervert at a beach or pool, in my underwear.' With this, she dropped the dressing gown revealing her pale belly and breasts which jiggled slightly when she turned around to face Drark. She noticed Drark looking down slightly to where her breast crack was and she said sweetly 'I know you are looking at the crack between my breasts and wondering if there is something in there, and there is nothing', saying this, she pried her breasts apart with her left hand, and dropped her right hand in, wiggled it around, then pulled it out, opened it, and revealed an engraved golden ring and then before she could speak Drark exclaimed 'You said you had nothing in there!', to this Seldragia replied sweetly 'I lied, hold out your hand' Drark did this and as soon as it was out, Seldragia slid the ring onto Drarks middle finger, gave him a kiss then said 'Now you are mine, it's an old tradition I read about from the days of the females, they would slide a ring engraved with some undechiperable words onto the male they claimed, I have claimed you my little Drarkikins, even though I already owned you.', to this Drark could just about mumble 'I hope that means you love me like I love you?' 'Of course it means I love you Drarkikins, they said these rings were only given to those who the females loved above all else, and I chose you Drarkikins', with this Drark burst into tears and managed to cry 'I love you too Sel', this prompted Seldragia to say 'I'll let you sleep with me tonight, but, please keep your clothes on' 'Thank you so much Sel, I hate my own bed, it's lumpy and missing springs'. After they were both in Seldragia's bed, she spoke 'I cannot help you there, war is coming and I need you in the Rebel forces to keep you safe, especially how you know their suspected commander well, that low-born loving, tea drinking, Duncan Dragonarl, wait, are you asleep?'. Drark had fallen asleep while Seldragia was talking, so she muttered to herself 'Aww, so sweet' as she slid deeper into bed next to Drark, sleeping back to back. 9am, the day after Drark was ringed by Seldragia. Seldragia had been up for over an hour (she was in her casual dress, a white dress with a massive front and back slit and a golden belt) and was casually preparing cereal (dragoian cereal consists of flaked human bone, sometimes with bone marrow, drenched in either huamn blood or the milk of an animal much like a cow) for Drark as he was dragged down the stairs by an angry looking guard who growled 'I found this peasant in your bed chamber, he was using your private wash room your grace'. Seldragia replied in an angry tone 'Let him go and actually do something useful, I should have you be-headed for entering my chambers, now go and leave your prisoner with me' 'Yes, your grace, thank you, your grace'. With this, Drark was dropped roughly to the floor and the guard stomped out of the kitchen, as soon as he was out of earshot, Seldragia said as kindly as she could 'Oh Drarkikins, I didn't know my guards would go into my room, have some breakfas...' but she was cut off before she could finish by the sound of a tank cannon firing. This prompted Seldragia to hit an intercom on the wall and yell into it 'Guards, kill those rebels, this war just got started, they can attack a few towns, but they can't attack me and get away with it. Also, commanders, get to my armoury for a briefing, Seldragia out', with this done she growled (although with some kindness) at a startled Drark 'Drark, this is serious, come with me, the rebels have attacked the outlying villiage of my estate and I want you to help gun them down with me, and now they have started war, go to Duncan Dragonarl as I suspect he is behind this rebellion, and because you are a low-born, he will grant you entry. I will find it a lot easier to keep you alive on their side, rather than my own, anyway, we must hurry', with this, Seldragia, with Drark just behind, ran towards the estates armoury. The armoury was really nothing more than a few old DSR-1 rifles, a few old DT PL 1 anti-tank lances and the RuhmBlade, a sword-gun hybrid belonging to Seldragia, the armoury also contained a lot of extra/spare ammunition. When Seldragia and Drark arrived at the armoury, Seldragia grabbed a DSR-1 off the wall, handed it to Drark, tossed a few extra clips of ammo at him and grabbed the Ruhmblade and it's custom made spare clips, which she dropped into her pockets. Drark was about to comment when Seldragia's guard commander came into the armoury and asked 'What are you orders?, your grace?', to this, Seldragia replied 'Grindwold and Hern, I want you with me and Drark, this blue eye next to me. Jeak and Ikten, I want you with the rest of my guards, holding off the bulk while my group flanks the rebel force'. To this, the commanders said, in unison, 'Yes, your grace' before Jeak and Ikten ran off to assist the bulk of the Imperial guards after quickly grabbing a few spare clips. Now her orders were given, Seldragia grunted 'follow me' before running towards the back door of the estate, gun raised. Once out of the back door, Seldragia told her small squad to keep to the wall as they crept around the estate to try and flank the rebels, however, as soon as they came to the edge of the wall, a rebel shocktrooper came charging round, just before the shocktrooper raised his sub-machinegun a burst of flame erupted from the long barrel of the Ruhmblade. The armor piercing rounds of the Ruhmblade (all dragoian bullets are armor piercing, but the Ruhmblades rounds are Rare Dragoian Metal (RDM for short) tipped for extra damage) punched through the rebel's chain-mail and thick cloth armor and also through the body scales underneath, causing the rebel's blood to fly everywhere, Seldragia then muttered 'This old thing still works, and works well' before waving the squad to follow her again. The bulk of the guards were fighting the bulk of the rebel force including the tank, a old Glory class light tank with the Imperial front end replaced by a rounded front and also mounting thinner plate armour than normal over the treads to bring mobility up to try and negate it's poor armour. The guards were holding a defensive line not far from the hill the estate was on, the guard had the advantage of superior firepower (except for the tank) while the rebels had superior accuracy (the rebels use civilian made guns, which lack the firepower of military models, but make up for it with superior accuracy allowing for multiple shots to be grouped in the same spot), this lead to many guards falling prey to pin-point rebel weapons fire and many rebels' armour being almost null and void to the guards weapons. By the time Seldragia's squad managed to flank the main rebel force, most of the guards were dead, mainly going down due to the tank, the 2 guard comanders in Seldragia's squad grumbled about how their friends were dead before Seldragia cut them off with a sharp 'Those are just the first of many to die in this conflict, live with it'. It took a few more minutes, with the guards only barely holding the line, for Seldragia's squad to position themselves behind the rebel tank without being seen. Once there, Seldragia asked for the DT PL 1 Anti-Tank lance Grindwold had on his back, the guard complied and once Seldragia had the lance, she aimed it at the tank's radiator and fired, the armour piercing warhead was catapulted off the lance shortly before the rocket motor engaged, sending it flying towards the tank, it's poorly designed flight characteristics correcting for Seldragia's awful aim, and impacted the tank's radiator, warhead crumpling triggering the detonator which blew the dragnite based explosive payload, decimating the radiator and the engine's rear, causing the tank's engine to build heat to a lethal level, detonating the dragnite fuel, causing the tank to explode in an aqua blue fireball. The destruction of the tank took the rebels by surprise and caused them to turn around, which got them decimated by both Seldragia's squad (Seldragia re-grabbed the Ruhmblade just before the tank's engine went critical) and the guards. 10 minutes after the rebel force was eliminated and the guard captains re-joined what was left of their squad, the back-up army troops, which had been called by Seldragia as soon as the attack started (she yelled at a guard to call for help while she was running to the armoury), arrived. These troops were being led by TwinBragia, the immense, busty, fat, 36ft tall monster of a field marshal. As soon as they arrived the squad split off to secure the village and the estate while TwinBragia stomped towards Seldragia looking greatly annoyed. TwinBragia noticed Drark as she stopped, body fat and titanic breasts swaying as she stopped, and grunted to Seldragia 'You employing tasty little hoboes now Sel?', before Seldragia could comment, TwinBragia continued 'But anyway, why did you call me here, or more specifically a guard under your orders, because I can't see a reason why, your little rebel attack is dead, and your guards aren't, well, not all of them.' Seldragia replied, having finally been able to get a word in, 'TwinBragia, I called for an army squad, I didn't want you here, but you just happened to be the closest so standard procedure called for you and your squad, also, this blue eyed dragoian is Drark, he will, when this war gets finished, be my mate. TwinBragia, despite the fact you are a grotesque, obese, sadistic, unreliable and a repulsive fat monster, I am actually glad you came, because I need you to go to the capital in advance of me and get the rest of the triumvirate ready for war since you are my chief army officer.' To this TwinBragia bent down, knocking Drark over with her immense breasts since he didn't move having not expected the beast behind him to bend down, and spoke as softly as she could (which is a softish roar) to Seldragia, getting her covered in her (TwinBragia's) foul 'corpse' breath 'Will do Sel, I like war, the plentiful subjects to play with, the delicious enemy squads, *drools*'. She got up, spun around on her right foot, and stomped off towards her squad, growling loudly for them to return to her, as she was walking to where the squad had parked their vehicles, she grabbed one of Seldragia's guards and tossed him into her massive maw as she walked, Drark saw this and commented to Seldragia 'Sel, I guess it's time for me to leave and join the rebels, and why do you have that monster as your chief officer?', Seldragia softly replied 'Drark, I will explain why she is the field marshal after this war, but you must join the rebels so I can keep you alive, I will send a care package to you every month, you can keep the gun, as an engagement gift alongside the ring, which should lose the gold plating soon so it blends with your scales, I did find the ring in an old ruin among a stash of other unmarked engagement rings, I guess they were a kind of mass produced item.' With this, Seldragia hugged the now weeping Drark, making sure his head did not end up in her breasts like last time, and whispered 'I will try make this war short my little Drarkikins'. Civil War Drark, despite being Seldragia's boyfriend and also fiancee, joined with the rebels by Seldragia's suggestion because it was easier to keep him safe in the rebel army rather than the Dragoian Imperial Army since all combat competent squads could be diverted from Drark's squad. Drark became a general because he quickly became a close friend of the rebel leader, Duncan Dragonarl. This allowed Drark his own squad, Squad 56, and tank, meaning Drark had protection from normal bullets. While in rebel service, Drark recieved a weekly care-package from Seldragia, these normally consisted of a anonymous letter, some sweet snack food that Seldragia would make herself if possible, and sometimes materials for Drark to upgrade the DSR-1 Seldragia had given him at the war's start. Space Era During the Tri-Space War, Drark was given command of his own Battleship, a Tri-DraX Class Battleship called Dralkyrian Pride. This ship was to serve with the first, also known as royal, fleet of the Royal Dragoian Navy. The ship served Drark well and was also custom fitted with a transporter to allow Drark and Seldragia to spend time with each other more easily than shuttling between their own ships. Combat Style Drark is not very adept in combat, being barely able to pass a basic rifle accuracy test (hitting a Dragoian sized target at 20m within 5 shots). As a result, he oftens commands a tank or uses the blade on his custom built gun to weakly slash at, or stab his enemies. Category:Dragoia (Planet) Category:Dragoians Category:Characters